


Laughing Coffins

by SpiritGazer



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Creepy, Laughing Coffins, Nightmares, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGazer/pseuds/SpiritGazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The late night mussing after watching some SAO. Strange things happen at the witching hour. Stranger things are heard. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Coffins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YangWinchestette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangWinchestette/gifts), [ClockworkStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkStoryteller/gifts), [TheFlamingAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingAngel/gifts).



Laughing Coffins all around,

Laughing Coffins hear the sound.

Laughing Coffins in my head,

Laughing Coffins filled with dread.

Laughing Coffins in my dreams,

Laughing Coffins hear my screams.

 

Laughing Coffins of the night.

Laughing Coffins give such fright.

Laughing Coffins all I hear

Laughing Coffins all too near.

Laughing Coffins dance and sing

Laughing Coffins swords now swing.

 

Laughing Coffins hear my cry,

Laughing Coffins just let me die.

Laughing Coffins can't you see,

what Laughing Coffins have done to me?


End file.
